Clase de 1969
by Dutty Non
Summary: Seducida por ella misma, y tras el aguante de muchas injusticias por su imagen, se vengaria. Lily ara a los Merodeadores lo mismo que hicieron con ella, y un poco mas. "Te vas a morir por mi, James Potter".-Dijo Lilianne Evans... RR!
1. Prólogo

Clase de 1969

-

-

Prologo

Lilianne Evans, yo. Soy el claro ejemplo de que incluso las mas inútiles personas pueden convertirse en la necesidad humana, si se lo proponen. Soy un milagro realizado. ¡El pecado mismo personificado! La sensualidad andante... Bien, al menos, ahora lo soy.

Antes, si bien no lo quiero recordar, Lily Evans, _La Lilianne Evans_ era la mascota Gryffindor; el diminuto shnauzer de cabellos enredados y pelirrojos. La tonta, regordeta y pequeña Lily Evans. Para bien, antes.

Todo empezó en el Halloween de hace tres años, donde todo Hogwarts supuso que mi disfraz seria la común imagen de Lily Evans, y tenia razón, mi común yo era parecido el monstruo del Doctor Frankenstein. Luego, en quinto, cuando Potter me despojo de mi cabello pelirrojo y mis cejas. Si, anduve calva por la escuela. Después, cuando en la practica de Quidditch la Gorda Evans rompió la escoba con su peso. Mas tarde, cuando Severus Snape orino en mi loción. No quiero ni recordarlo.

Ya en sexto, un poco mas maduros, todo pareció calmarse. Deambulaba por los pasillos casi sin ser notada. ¡Gracias a Merlín!. Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida, pasaba desapercibida para cualquiera. Hasta que los Merodeadores hicieron, nuevamente, de las suyas. No recuerdo bien el porque, y segura estoy que, tan torpe era, que fui demasiado lenta para moverme; pero se bien que me encontraba en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada.

Por un vano error, cause la baja infinita de puntos a nuestra casa, me despojaron de mi placa como Prefecta, y, peor aun que todo eso, estropee la broma de los Merodeadores. ¡Los enfurecí!. ¡Ah, si supieran! Hacer enojar a un Merodeador, uno solo, no siquiera los cuatro, uno solo es causa de un pasaje al infierno gratis. O vas, o te llevan, o lo traen a ti. El caso es igual. Hacen de tu vida un infierno.

Para entonces, ya todo Hogwarts me odiaba. Si un Merodeador lo dice, los otros contestan: 'Escucho y obedezco'. Así pues, pase de la mas torpe, a la mas odiada. ¡Era como si perteneciera a Slytherin!. Incluso llegue a pensar que quizá el purgatorio seria algo mejor a mi actual vida.

Estuve a punto de escapar, si no fuera porque la enorme grasa que tenia no me dejaba correr a prisa, y de que un perro negro y un hermoso ciervo me arrastraran en medio del Bosque Prohibido de vuelta al castillo. Me pregunto si Dombuldore los habrá contratado para vigilar a los alumnos... no lo se.

Bien, quizá estas no fueran razones suficientes, pero un día, después de que los Merodeadores jugaran conmigo a los insultos en el Gran Comedor, decidí defenderme. ¡Me defendí, desde entonces, como pude! Les grite, injurie, hechice, maldije, golpee. Se volvió un juego pronto para todos. Menos para ellos y para mi.

Termino el curso. Mis vacaciones de verano fueron pavorosas. Sude y sude como animal mientras intentaba bajar de peso, moldear la figura que no tenia. Gaste y gaste euros mientras, de Venecia –Mi ciudad natal- , partía a Francia de compras. Y gaste mucho mas en arreglar mi cabello. Aprendí modales, y como caminar decentemente. Comprendí la educación, y actué ahora como una dama y no como un muchacho tímido y sumiso. Supe arreglarme, pintarme, y algo del Violín; además de tener experiencia en los mejores vinos.

Me convertí de pronto en un manjar a la vista. Si, no es modestia, es mera sinceridad. Resultaba exquisita, y de alguna cierta manera, irresistible. Como jamas había estado. Creo haberme enamorado de mi misma al verme al espejo, claro que debía bajar mi arrogancia ¡No queria parecerme a Potter!.

Era la criatura perfecta, para que exagerar. ¡Merlín sabrá como lo logre!. Mi cabello cepillado y peinado, rojo como la amapola; mis labios brillantes, tentadores. Y mis ojos ¡Ah, como adoro mis ojos!. Verdes esmeraldas que penetraban. Y mi piel lechosa. Blanca hasta la palidez.

Quizá me amaba demasiado para creerlo.

Da igual, me lo merezco.

Había sido dotada de una seguridad y orgullo impresionante. Ayudaron mucho las clases de 'Auto-ayuda' que el Psicólogo muggle Marius Confrent me había dado. Y las pastillas para los nervios. Claro.

Bueno, ahora solo faltaba lo ultimo. Me luciría en el ultimo año. Séptimo. Solo uno mas y no volvería a ver a los Merodeadores jamas, pero antes, debía vengarme. ¡Oh, si que lo aria! Y sufrirían tanto o mas de lo que yo lo había echo.

Primero Peter –la rata- Petigrew, quien se rió de mi, y dijo cosas hirientes para luego esconderse. ¡Bah! El seria el mas censillo. Una humillación publica acabaría con el. Simple.

Luego Remus-licántropo-Lupin. ¡Aj�! Este seria interesante. Siempre anda tan tierno, y me sonríe y se disculpaba... pues bien se que el planea todo, y luego observa por el rabillo del ojo mientras lee su estúpido libro como Potter y Black hacen sus obras. Bien, solo por aquello, le diría a todo el colegio su penoso estado. Si, pero antes, me lo voy a tirar. No se, dicen que lo hace bien, y como regalo revelare todo.

Después, Black, Sirius Black. Si bien se porque los he observado todas las noches de luna llena, el es el perro. Lo diría también. Bueno... ¿Cómo herir a un libidinoso insensible? Habría que pensar eso. Pero también me lo tirare. ¡Hey, no pueden culparme! Tiene un culo hermoso, y una fama perfecta en la cama. Soy mujer después de todo. Bueno, quizá el físico sea el punto débil de Black. No le vendría mal una linda cicatriz en esa sensual y liza cara de Dorian Gray.

Y ya por ultimo, el peor de todos, el demonio mismo: James Potter. El ciervo. (Aunque lo averigüe demasiado tarde, aun servirá) de el, tendría todo. Le voy a quitar todo lo que tiene. Excepto quizá el puesto del equipo de Quidditch. Fuera de allí, todo el, por completo, será mío. Lo voy a peinar, como el lo hizo con mi cabello, lo dejare sin uno solo en su cabeza.

Tirare su ego por el caño y luego le haría ir por el con la bocaza. Voy a hacerle babear por la regordeta Evans. O por el recuerdo. Y, cuando lo tenga, si es que lo tengo, apretare su pequeño corazón en mis lindas manos.

Si ya era costumbre, este año iniciaría con una broma, solo para recordarlos, en el Gran Comedor. Pero antes, nos encontraríamos en el tren. Como sea, tendrán algo para mi. algo mínimo, quizá un insulto. ¡Bien que los conozco, no creen! Los ignorare al inicio. Debo descontrolarlos.

¿Querían guerra? Guerra tendrán. ¿Soy mala¡Ja!. Ya veremos que tan mala puedo ser, Merodeadores...

Una cruel sonrisa se formo en los gruesos labios amapola. Mientras, la piel lechosa se teñía carmesí, y un rayo de malicia cruzaba por la mirada esmeralda: Lily Evans.

"Se van a morir por mi" Pensó."_O por mi culpa_".

Termino de sonreír malévolamente para continuar con su andar, coqueteado. La mirada verde, que resultaba terrible en su crueldad, se hizo de pronto dulce y encantadora.

Siguió caminando, terriblemente sensual como para resistirla. Y se detuvo, frente a la pared de ladrillos. La estación 9 y 3/4 .

Ya pronto, Potter... ya pronto...,

Fin del Prologo.

Notas:

Bien, no tengo nada que decir. Solo le deseo suerte a la historia. En realidad, la escribí solo por gusto, no tengo futuro para ella, pero si lo pieden, puedo hacer uno. No se. No lo creo.


	2. 1 Romance Mágico

Clase de 1969

-

-

Capitulo I

-

-

Romance Mágico

Eran minutos de interminable regocijo. Caminaba hacia el tren con casi todas las miradas fijas, atentas en mi. Solo en mi. La regordeta Lilianne Evans. ¡Ah, cuanto placer era aquello¡Cuanta alegría que sentía!

Euforia, delirio.

Alumnos por aquí, alumnos por acá. Y todos mirándome. Seguí caminando; simulaba estar pensando en cualquier otra cosa. Como si no notara sus ojeadas. Creo fui una gran actriz; nadie noto mi alarmante gozo interior.

Cuando subí al tren y encontré mi vagón, no había rastro de los Merodeadores, quizá un alien los haya raptado pensando en que la regordeta Lilianne Evans se lo agradecería algún día en el espacio. ¡Lastima que fuera solo un sueño!.

Para entonces, yo me había sentado ya placidamente cerca de la ventana. El compartimiento estaba vació, y seguro así llegaría al final del camino. Vació.

Por ahora, debía hacer un recorrido por el tren. No es que quiera alardear, ni que todos me miren, pero necesito autoestima. Salí del compartimiento y camine. De nuevo, la reacción fue la misma. Estaba nerviosa pero por fuera me veía, supongo yo, calmada y lista.

No pensaba en nada, sino en hacer bien todo. Caminar. Sonreír inocentemente. ¡UF, que trabajo! Termine agotada.

"¡Señorita Evans!".-

¡Ah! Que susto me dio. ¿A quien se le ocurre hablar así cuando estoy tan nerviosa?

"Profesora MacGonanal".-Dije.

"Se supone que debe estar en el compartimiento de prefectos".-Dijo con severidad.-"Desde hacia 5 minutos".-

Usted lo ha dicho profesora 'se suponía'. Ahora¿En que pensaba para no recordar que soy el Premio Anual?

"Perdóneme, profesora. Allá mismo me dirigía".-

Caminamos en silencio, con su mirada extraña y estricta fijada –también- en mi. No me sorprendió. Se estaría preguntando que paso con la regordeta, tonta-tonta, Lilianne Evans.

"¿Profesora?".- Pregunte al verla directo a los ojos.

"Compartirás el Premio Anual, Evans".-Contesto.-"Mejor dicho: El Premio Anual compartirá el puesto con tigo. El director supuso que una actitud como la tuya seria buena ayuda".-

Asentí interesada. ¡Eso va a ser genial! Durante años había estado estudiando como animal, desvelándome para lograr un puesto alto, o para alcanzar al mejor de la clase. _El Oh-todo-poderoso Potter._ Pero no. Siempre él era el mas alto en clase. Y siempre Lupin le seguía. Y ya en tercero: La regordeta tonta-tona Evans.

¡Oh, Merlín me quiere mucho!

Entramos al compartimiento; algo mas amplio que los demás. Había tapices rojos en los sillones, y una pequeña mesita redonda de madera vieja en el centro. Estaban los prefectos de cada casa, y al entrar tras la profesora, todos me miraron.

Entonces mi mente canturreo alegre sin que lo pudiera evitar: _¿Quién ser�, quien ser�? La vergonzosamente atractiva pelirroja que esta frente suyo. ¿Quién ser�?._

"Comencemos".-

La junta transcurrió con tranquilidad. Potter estaba del otro lado del compartimiento, junto a la ventana. El, como algunos de los otros, me miraba de ves en cuando. Y comprobé con deleite que no me reconocía. Fruncía el ceño de ves en cuando al mirarme, preguntándose si... tal ves... pero no, luego negaba sutilmente su cabeza desgreñada.

¡Un momento!. ¿Qué mierda hacia Potter allí?. ¡Por Merlín y las grageas de moco! El es el Premio Anual.

Al atar los hilos, no voy a mentir, mi mente sufrió una propina de alegría inimaginable. Creía volverme loca de tanta emoción. ¡Preparen una habitación en San Mungo, una demente drogada de satisfacción necesita urgente atención!.

¡Valla si Merlín me amaba, me deseaba¿Cómo era posible? Esta bien. Tengo suerte por ahora, debo aprovecharla. Veamos: Potter era el numero uno en clases, es natural que sea el Premio Anual. Remus esta a la par, entonces... ¿Por qué a mi?.

"...Será la señorita Evans, ya que debido a la inusual habilidad que tiene el joven Lupin para meterse en problemas, se le ha negado el bla, bla, bla...".-

Esta bien¡Merlín se quiere casar conmigo!.

Pasaron los minutos, interminables. Sin embargo, la emoción que me había embargado no me dejaba. Me costaba mantener la postura seria y atenta, pero lo logre. Al final de la junta, el sol se había puesto para esconderse. La profesora solía ser perfeccionista , y había indicada a todos y cada uno todas y cada una de las actividades que debía realizar, sin poder resumir o saltarse a un alumno somnoliento.

"Eso es todo, pueden retirarse los prefectos. Premios Anuales, esperen un momento".-

Así se hizo. Quedamos en la cabina solamente Potter, la profesora y yo. La ahora linda Lily Evans.

"En la carta que se les fue enviada están claramente escritas las indicaciones. Sabrán que tener esta cargo es de suma obligación y honor. Y bla... bla...".-

MacGonagal continuo con su introducción y la de la carta –que habíamos ya leído-.

Para cuando el discurso parecía haber llegado a la primera mitad del glorioso final, el cielo se teñía de manchas rojas, moradas. Estaba atardeciendo. ¡Y ella seguía hablando!

"Entonces, para concluir, ya saben bien que hacer. Compartirán sala común en la torre especial para ustedes cuando hayan logrado simpatizar o lograr trabajar en equipo, mientras tanto, seguirán durmiendo en la torre con sus compañeros de casa...".-

¡Mierda!

Y así, la profesora siguió y siguió. No mire a Potter a los ojos en ningún momento, sin embargo, el lo hacia. No por alardear pero es natural: Una chica nueva, a quien no había visto nunca y que es endemoniadamente seductora. Si, Merlín y los Dioses por fin se fijaban en mi.

"Entonces... pueden retirarse".- ¿Tan pronto?. Un momento, no escuche nada de lo que dijo.

¿Qué hago ahora?

Potter se levanto y seguido de la profesora salio, luego yo. Maldito y estúpido Potter; aun cuando soy yo la mala ahora, me sigues causando problemas. ¿Qué se supone que dijo MacGonagal que debía hacer¡Todo por estar pensando en tonterías!.

Espere un momento en la puerta, aturdida. Sabia que MacGonagal me había dado indicaciones, pero... ¿Cuáles habían sido?.

"Disculpa... tu...".-

¡Potter!

Fin del Capitulo # 1

¡Wow! 29 Reviews. Les doy las gracias a todas por sus comentarios, sin embargo, sigo sin tener futuro para la historia. Quizá este capitulo no sea de su agrado, si es así, díganmelo y parare con todo.

Lyon De Lincourt.


	3. 2 Uno a Uno

Clase de 1969

-

-

Capitulo II

-

-

Uno a Uno

Tenia los gafas resbaladas por el final de su nariz; las pupilas dilatadas, inmóviles, hermosísimas; los labios rosados apenas separados, sus blancos dientes detrás; su desgreñado cabello hacia arriba: algo arreglado; el ceño fruncido en curiosidad.

James Potter. ¡Potter!. –"Disculpa... tu...: te vas a encargar de los de primer año entonces¿No es así?".-

Aun con la curiosidad con que la miraba, James Potter no dejaba jamás su aire arrogante. Altanero incluso en momentos innecesarios. Soberbio.

Y espero.

En cambio, Lily permaneció allí estática, esperando el momento en que el o ella inevitablemente tendrían que hablar. No quería.

Silencio. Entonces paso.-"¡Ah!".-Soltó James, un leve grito de terror.-"¡Ah!".-Otro chillón.-"¡Tu!".-

Lily Evans rodeo los ojos y ladeo la cabeza; aun sin querer hablar con el.

-"¡Eres tu!".-

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Luego, de pronto, James lanzó una leve risilla. Que fue creciendo, y creciendo. Una carcajada.

-"¡Tonta-tonta, gorda Evans!".-

La señalo con el dedo mientras aun sonreía.

-"Valla¡Pero que hilaridad!. No me reía así desde que te vi el curso pasado".-Dijo James dándole una vista nociva pero aun burlona.

Lily seguía igual, mirándolo como si esperara algo repentino: que jamás llegaba. Con las cejas curveadas, y las pupilas expectantes. Alerta. Los labios ligeramente abiertos en una sonrisa, sin querer, descomunalmente seductora. Pero al parecer para James, nada ocurría.

-"¿Qué te ha pasado Evans?. Has aprovechado una rebaja en la tienda de disfraces. Tan tonta...".-

Aun: nada.

Lily entonces dejo salir un suspiro y frunció el seño ligeramente. Solo ligeramente. Y lo miro; su semi-sonrisa se convirtió en una amplia. Condenadamente insinuante, según le pareció a James.

Sin embargo, Lily solo se giro alejándose de el. Camino unos cuantos pasos mientras escuchaba que_ el James Potter_ aun se reía... de ella.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de el, la sonrisa que tenia se borro al instante. Dejo salir un tremendo suspiro y su respiración se desnivelo.

Descontrol. Enojo.

'¡Mierda!'. Grito su mente. 'Mierda'.

Estaba equivocada, tremendamente equivocada. No tenia aun el suficiente valor; aunque el primer encuentro había ido bastante bien, se había desmoronado al no tenerlo frente.

¿Qué era?. Merlín... ¿Es que ya no la amabas, sino entonces... ¿Por qué la abandonaba la suerte?.

¿Por qué no había soportado su carcajada con valor?. ¿Por qué mierda había girado, aunque con dignidad, para huir de el?.

¡Merlín, Merlín!... ¡Ayúdame...!.

¿Quién será?. ¿Quién será?. ¡Fue ella!... La vergonzosamente atractiva pelirroja.

-"Jamás se romperá el encanto".-Susurro James Potter mientras fruncía el ceño. Estaba furioso. Furioso hasta enloquecer. ¡Abuelita Evans, esa cosa!.

¿Cómo, en nombre del Quidditch, no la había reconocido?.

Soltó un bufido. Sentía haberse traicionado así mismo: Durante la junta, en el compartimiento, _casi_ había sentido atracción por la belleza espeluznante de aquella que no recordaba; _casi_...,

Fin del Capitulo # 2

Notas: Escribire Pronto. El próximo chap será algo diferente. ¡Gracias!.

Mielle LeFanu


End file.
